All Time Low Victorious Challenge
by alltimelow777
Summary: Better summary time. These are song-fics based on songs by the band All Time Low. Most are going to be about ships that I love. Chapter one has been replaced.


Sorry about my update lack with this story. Time for that to change!

SONG: Break Out! Break Out!

PAIRING: Jade/Cat

"Come on, Cat!" Jade pleaded into the phone. "Sneak out with me!"

"No, Jade! I'm a good girl! Good girl's don't sneak out!" Cat cried to her.

"So? Just take a fucking risk! God, I'm about to ask Sinjin at this point!"

"Fine! What will you do if I go?" Cat challenged.

It was silent on the other end, until Jade came up with her answer. "I'll kiss you."

"...Be here in five," Cat told her, giggling slightly. Jade hung up, feeling accomplished. She had convinced Cat to sneak out with her to go for a late night drive around town, no boundaries to hold them back. No parents to tell them no. Just them and the open road for the night.

Jade was always looking for a joyride partner, and since she broke up with Beck a few days ago, she wanted a girl's night out. The only girl she could think to ask was Cat, since Tori annoys her and Trina annoys her even more. Cat doesn't annoy her (as much), and is pretty cool to hang around. Always keeps you laughing, not to mention the fact that she listens as well as she talks, and she's pretty. So, as Jade was getting the car ready for their little ride, she kept thinking about what she promised Cat.

_I told her I would kiss her, practically admitting my feelings for her then and there. And she GIGGLED and agreed. That has to mean something...right? _she thought to herself, getting more and more excited as she drove to Cat's house. After a few minutes, she arrived, not knowing how Cat was going to get out. Suddenly, a book flew out of the house, hitting Jade in the head.

"Ow!" Jade yelled in pain. "What the hell?" She looked at every window, stopping at the one right above the door. She could see Cat's head sticking out of it, looking down at Jade smiling.

"Catch me!" Cat told her. Jade looked at her, shocked, until sighing, and holding out her arms, waiting for Cat to jump. Cat stuck her legs out, before sliding out the rest of the way, right into Jade's waiting arms. The second Cat's body touched Jade, a shock of electricity swam through her body. Jade was sure Cat felt the shock too, from the way she tensed up and closed her eyes.

Jade put Cat safely on the ground, before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car.

"Don't look back," Jade whispered to Cat. Cat nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the car, only looking away to glance at Jade. As they reached the car, Cat climbed in, slamming the door behind her, causing Jade to jump up, and glare at the redhead.

"Not so loud!" Jade said, putting a finger against her lips for emphasis. Cat covered her mouth with her hand, giving Jade a thumbs up. Jade rolled her eyes, laughing, before driving to their special spot.

Cat couldn't help but be nervous. Jade. Herself. Alone. At night. Swimming. It made her heart race and her blood pump faster and faster as she continued thinking about it. She didn't know what to make of it. She always thought of Jade as a friend. Her best friend. But you can't just suddenly tell your best friend that you have feelings for her. That just screams awkwardness, getting your heart broken, and, worst of all, a lost friendship. Cat couldn't tell Jade. Unless, Jade felt the same way. Suddenly, she remembered what Jade owes Cat for doing this. A kiss. Cat's night just got a little bit better as she thought of it.

After a few more minutes of silence, they arrived at the spot. It was a secluded swimming pool, where no one ever came. They usually came there a few times a week during the day, but now, it seems to be a nighttime tradition as well. Cat got out of the car first, running over to the snack machine, dying of hunger. Jade rolled her eyes playfully at Cat's behavior, before grabbing her arm after she got her snack.

"Put up or shut up!" Jade told her, dragging her over to a table. "We're NOT wasting time again!"

Cat groaned as Jade took her snack away, before taking off her shirt and pants. Jade's eyes widened at this, surprised at the bathing suit Cat was wearing. Her suit was black with neon green, yellow, and blue stripes around it. Of course, since it was Cat, it was a bikini. Jade couldn't help but be impressed at Cat's choice. It looked like something Jade would wear. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, Jade slowly took off her shirt and pants as well. Her bathing suit was a black bikini, only hers had a green cat head on each cup.

"What?" Jade asked Cat, who was looking at her bikini curiously.

"Your bikini has cats on it," Cat stated.

"Yeah. So?" Jade was getting a little frustrated.

"Heehee...my name is Cat. That makes me feel special!" Cat said, giving Jade a one armed hug. Jade blushed after Cat said this. She only wore this suit because of the cats on it. Cat made her do crazy things. Even buy a swimsuit she didn't even want, but bought it anyways because it reminded her of Cat. Jade shook the softy thoughts from her head, before grabbing Cat's hand, and pulling her towards the pool. They linked pinkies, then ran towards the water and jumped in.

They both swam to the surface after jumping, before swimming over to each other. Cat's hair was plastered on the sides of her head, and her eyes looked even bigger and shinier. If it was even possible. And Jade forgot she was wearing makeup, so her eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara were running down her face. Cat laughed lightly, feeling more free than she had in a while. Suddenly, her chocolate brown eyes locked with Jade's misty blue ones. The space between them was shrinking quickly, and neither girls were prepared for what was going to happen in a few seconds.

Finally, their lips locked, causing the coolness of the pool to heat up with a fiery blast of passion. Cat's arms made their way to Jade's neck, as Jade's snaked around her waist. Cat moaned into the kiss, causing Jade to gently push her tongue into Cat's mouth. Cat gently nipped on Jade's upper lip, causing Jade to give a moan filled with passion. Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled the area. The two girls quickly separated, and swam to opposite sides of the pool. Police officers filled the area, the lights of the sirens filling the pool.

"Girls. You're in a lot of trouble. Get out of the water," the first officer told Cat and Jade. The girls flashed him an apologetic smile, before climbing out of the water, wrapping their bodies in the towels they brought. As the officers grabbed their shoulders, the two girls smiled at each other, knowing this was well worth the punishment they were going to receive when they arrived home.

_As the blue lights, bathe our smiles._

So...it's been a while with this one, hasn't it? I'm mostly updating it because of the fact that I got to MEET the band who sings these songs, All Time Low. They were awesome, sweet, and give great hugs! So...R&R!


End file.
